Extra
by Bakarina
Summary: "Daily reminder that I love my husband Truth." "Elsa please..." "But Truth! It's very important to me that the world know my undying love for y-" "ELSA PLEASE!" Elsa's twitter is filled with reminders of how much she loves Truth. Truth is dying of embarrassment. Please save him. ExT, Minor RxS and FxB


A/N: I should be working on other one-shots I had planned, but listen this one was too funny and too short not to write quickly. The "at" symbol won't appear in the story even though it's twitter since fanfiction won't read it for some reason just thought I'd point that out.

Elsa would be extremely extra on twitter if she had a twitter and I refuse to be told otherwise.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or Twitter obviously.

*.*.*.*

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife (QueenElsa)** : Your daily reminder that I love Truth~.

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife (QueenElsa)** : Me: Have you seen my husband!?

Them: What does he look like?

Me: (crying) Beautiful!

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : I have so much love to give to my husband~

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : It's amazing how intelligent, handsome, and talented my Truth is even if he doesn't realize it himself

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : Casual reminder that I love my husband

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : I'm the happiest woman alive and it's all thanks to my wonderful Truth~

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : PSA Truth deserves the world

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : Hi still love Truth and always will

*.*.*.*

Elsa's twitter was full of these types of posts. There was rarely anything else posted on it. Ninety percent of her posts revolved around Truth, the other ten percent was her daughters.

Everyone found it entertaining...well almost everyone. Truth was starting to get embarrassed by it especially when she changed her twitter name to "King Truth's Trophy Wife".

*.*.*.*

 **King of Sunny Kingdom ( KingTruth):** QueenElsa Please stop...I appreciate it and I love you too, but please tone it down ;;;

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : KingTruth BUT MY LOVE I NEED EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW MUCH I ADORE

 **King of Sunny Kingdom ( KingTruth):** QueenElsa Elsa please.

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : KingTruth I MUST SHOUT TO THE HEAVENS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU

 **King of Sunny Kingdom ( KingTruth):** QueenElsa ELSA PLEASE

 **Star King ( KingRumor):** QueenElsa KingTruth Both of y'all are embarrassing. Entertaining, but embarrassing.

 **Princess of a Lovely Kingdom ( PrincessRein):** QueenElsa KingTruth KingRumor Aww I think it's sweet~ And it's a pretty good idea...

*.*.*.*

 **Shade's Soon-to-be Trophy Wife** **( PrincessRein):** Changed my name, PrinceBright you should join me.

 **Fine's Soon-to-be Trophy Husband ( PrinceBright):** PrincessRein Way ahead of you sister-in-law lol

 **Moon Kingdom's Prince ( PrinceShade):** PrincessRein WHY!?

 **Sweet Loving Princess ( PrincessFine):** PrincessRein PrinceBright ohhh myyyy godsss

*.*.*.*

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : SO PROUD OF MY DAUGHTER PrincessRein AND FUTURE SON-IN-LAW PrinceBright FOR JOINING ME IN DECLARING OUR LOVE TO OUR SPOUSES~

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : Your daily reminder that I love Truth, Rein loves Shade, and Bright loves Fine.

 **King of Sunny Kingdom ( KingTruth):** QueenElsa WHY DID IT GET WORSE I WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU

 **Sweet Loving Princess ( PrincessFine):** QueenElsa Please tell me this isn't going to be a thing. IT WAS ONLY FUNNY WHEN IT HAPPENED TO DAD

 **Moon Kingdom's Prince ( PrinceShade):** QueenElsa ASHRGFDBFGLJDJKOGXFJKD

 **Shade's Soon-to-be Trophy Wife** **( PrincessRein):** QueenElsa PrinceShade I'm glad you approve mother lol and I love you Shade~

 **Fine's Soon-to-be Trophy Husband ( PrinceBright):** QueenElsa PrincessFine Thank you future mother-in-law and I adore you Fine!

 **Star King ( KingRumor):** to all y'all embarrassments, I can't believe I'm related to some of you by blood and the rest of you by law

*.*.*.*

Truth's attempt to stop Elsa ended badly, he ended up making Shade and Fine suffer his same fate and prompted Rein and Bright to join Elsa...

"Guess I'm going to have to get used to it huh?" Truth said as he stared down at his laptop's screen.

"That's right, love~!" Elsa came from behind and hugged Truth. In her right hand, her iPhone. "And it's about time I declare my undying love for you again~!"

"Oh gods, alright...make it quick."

"Hehehe~! Smile for the camera darling!"

*.*.*.*

Elsa's next post was a selfie with an embarrassed, but happy Truth.

 **King Truth's Trophy Wife ( QueenElsa)** : WOW DO I LOVE MY HUSBAND TRUTH LOOK AT HIS CUTE EMBARRASSED FACE


End file.
